Lily Gardenia
Lily Gardenia '''is one of the main characters in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Tulip. Appearance Lily is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes and straight, long light brown hair. She wears large round glasses and has green and pink braces on her teeth. She often wears short sleeved/sleeveless tops, button ups, clothes with floral patterns, as well as light coloured pants and brightly coloured flats. Her favourite colours to wear are green, pink and light brown. Her face claim is Mia Wasikowska. As Cure Tulip, her hair grows longer and turns a light pink, and is pulled up into a ponytail. She dons a floral headband. Her outfit is a green and pink dress with off-the-shoulder puffy sleeves and bearing a skirt shaped like flower petals. She wears deep pink shoes. She no longer wears her glasses once transformed, but her braces remain. On the spring equinox, Lily can transform into Equinox Tulip, a special, more powerful form of Cure Tulip. In this form, her hair is even longer and in a differently styled ponytail, and has flowers weaved through it. She wears a green and pink dress with a longer skirt, and a different style of sleeve. In Majestic Pretty Cure, Lily's hair is much shorter, and has started to grey slightly. She still wears large round glasses, but no longer has her braces. She still mostly wears loose-fitting florals and colourful pants. She is 50 years old at the start of Majestic Pretty Cure. Bio Lily is the daughter of Poppy Gardenia and Isaac Herschel. She has two younger half-sisters, Caroline and Sophia. She was born in Moncton, and raised in Concordia. When Lily is in twelfth grade at Concordia High School, she encounters a talking rabbit named Flora during an attack on her school assembly. On her first day of the school year, she transforms into Cure Tulip. She quickly learns how to fight the Remnant monster, and saves her school. Later, Flora informs her of the events that are unfolding at the hands of The Baroness, and Lily agrees to find the other three Pretty Cure. She soon befriends (and develops a crush on) Marya Samara, who joins her as Cure Snowy. The next to join them is Rita Hanish, as Cure Cloud, although they encounter Cure Pumpkin earlier, as she initially refused to fight alongside them. Eventually however, the four form a team and fight against The Baroness and her minions to recover the pieces of the broken Temporal Orb. In the years after the events of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, Lily attends the University of New Brunswick to acquire a BSc. and a BEd., then becomes a high school biology teacher. She and Marya maintain a relationship after high school, and they marry in 2030, and have one child together, Holly, in 2033, by the magic of Mother Nature. By 2049, Lily is 50 years old, and her daughter Holly brings home Adelaide, the fleeing princess of the Majestic Realm. Lily and Marya end up taking her in and raising her as their daughter while she stays on Earth. She and Marya take up their roles as Cure Tulip and Cure Snowy once more to aid their daughters in battle, but otherwise her magic remains unused after the defeat of The Baroness. Cure Tulip As Cure Tulip, Lily gains powers over nature and is the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her powers manifest in the form of flowers and plants. Like her teammates, Lily uses her iCrystal to transform into Cure Tulip, by selecting the transformation app and swiping accordingly. While transformed as Cure Tulip, Lily has heightened physical abilities, able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Tulip's primary attack is Pretty Cure Floral Jubilee. In order to perform this attack, Tulip raises her hands and spins around herself, summoning a flurry of flower petals that form a whirlwind around her, then she aims it at her target and the petals spin around it until it is purified or escapes. On the spring equinox, Lily can become Equinox Tulip, a more powerful form of Cure Tulip, enhanced by the equinox itself. Relationships 'Marya Samara - '''The first friend Lily makes in grade twelve, and the first Pretty Cure to join her. They meet as science fair partners, but develop a friendship beyond this. Lily quickly develops a crush on Marya, and confesses her feelings and asks Marya to be her girlfriend. They remain together after high school, eventually marrying and having a daughter together. '''Rita Hanish - '''Lily admires Rita and thinks that they are the coolest person she knows, admiring their athletic ability and compassion greatly. '''Isis Cromwell - '''Lily and Isis initially don't get along very well, although Lily is more frustrated with Isis' stubborn behaviour than actually disliking her. She thinks Isis is incredibly smart, and likes her sense of humour. '''Flora - '''Lily's fairy partner, who acts like a little sister to her. '''Poppy Gardenia - '''Lily's mother, and the person to whom she is closest. Lily loves her mother very much, and trusts her deeply. She is surprised to learn that her mother was also a Pretty Cure, but is happy that it only makes them closer. She only wishes her mother was a better cook... '''Isaac Herschel - '''Lily's father, a man she doesn't know very well. She is hesitant at first when he reaches out to her, but warms up to him eventually. 'Caroline and Sophia Herschel - 'Lily's twin half-sisters. She thinks they're weird, but in a fun way, and wishes that they didn't live on the other side of the country. 'Violet Gardenia - 'Lily's grandmother, for whom she has a great deal of love and respect. She only moved closer to Lily and Poppy recently, and Lily visits her frequently. 'Lavender Wyrzykowski - 'Lily's aunt who she doesn't see very often but really likes. 'Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Lily's cousin with whom she is very close, as they spent a lot of time together as young children. '''Holly Gardenia-Samara - '''Lily's daughter. She can be strict with Holly, but is who Holly considers the "fun" mom. '''Adelaide - '''A girl Lily adopts alongside Marya, who baffles her with her aloof attitude, but she grows to love her as her own. Trivia *Lily's birthday is April 13th, 1999. *Lily is pansexual, which she has known since she was 15. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures